fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire1/Because Why Not
I've decided to mess around with the Hunger Games simulator and record it here. So, the characters I threw in are...Sari, Nimona, Lúcio, Kiva, Emu/Ex-Aid, El Tigre, Sasha, Chiro, XJ9/Jenny, the Enchantress, William Afton, Twilight, Dan, Zim, Papyrus, Gali, Crow, Cynthia, DJ Octavio, Star, Max Steel, SCP-682, Starfire...and I left Katniss in for kicks and giggles. Now...proceeding! "Nimona breaks Star's nose for a basket of bread". Accurate. "The Enchantress stays at the cornucopia for resources." Also accurate. "SCP-682 runs away from the cornucopia." Wait what "Sari retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia." Okay, that's better. "Jenny grabs a sword." But your entire body is a weapon "Twilight runs away from the Cornucopia." Accurate "Dan runs away from the Cornucopia." ...Accurate, when I think about it. "Katniss runs away from the Cornucopia." Okie dokie then "Papyrus runs away from the Cornucopia." ...Accurate. "El Tigre runs away from the Cornucopia." Being called a coward and running from a fight is the guys two berserk buttons though "Crow grabs a sword." You have a grenade launcher "Sasha runs away from the Cornucopia." Accurate. "Lúcio runs away from the Cornucopia." Good to know I'm playing Lucio here "Gali rips a mace out of William's hands." Woah there calm down "Ex-Aid snatches a pair of sais." Inaccurate Counter: 5 "Kiva decapitates Zim with a sword." Brutally accurate. "Chiro runs away from the Cornucopia." Inaccurate Counter: 6 "Cynthia runs away from the Cornucopia." Yeah, you don't want to break out the Pokémon yet "Starfire falls into a pit and dies." Horribly Inaccurate Counter: 1 "DJ Octavio runs away from the Cornucopia." Accurate. "Max Steel snatches a pair of sais." Inaccurate Counter: 7 Moving on... "Ex-Aid thinks about home." Accurate. "Cynthia, Nimona, and Max Steel hunt for other tributes." Accurate for Nimona, not so much the other two, so...+2 to the counter. "Twilight travels to higher ground." Good thinking. "SCP-682 makes a slingshot." Horribly Inaccurate Counter: 2 "Jenny tries to spear fish with a trident." Inaccurate Counter: 10. No, you don't win a prize, simulator. "Papyrus sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate." Maybe. "El Tigre tries to sleep through the entire day." Inaccurate Counter: 11 "Sasha searches for firewood." Good thinking. "Crow stalks Katniss." Creeper. "Kiva is pricked by thorns while picking berries." Foreshadowing. "Sari receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor." Well then "Star sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate." Inaccurate Counter: 12 "William receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor." I HOPE YOU DIE IN A "Dan fishes." Don't do it the Chris way, Dan. "Gali and DJ Octavio work together for the day." "I control water, you live in it. I think we have something here." "Chiro fishes." Huh. Didn't think he knew how to fish. "Lúcio catches The Enchantress off guard and kills her." Play of the Game right there. Moving on... "3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Zim District 7 Starfire District 12 The Enchantress District 5" So sad...don't care. "SCP-682 screams for help." Horribly Inaccurate Counter: 3 "Crow and Cynthia run into each other and decide to truce for the night." Creeper. "Ex-Aid quietly hums." Is it Excite "Star begs for Lúcio to kill her. He refuses, keeping Star alive." "Let's get you patched up!" "Dan thinks about home." "Has Mr. Mumbles eaten?" "William tries to sing himself to sleep." Toreador or music box "Nimona looks at the night sky." Awww... "Chiro goes to sleep." K. "Gali and Papyrus hold hands." New crack ship! "Max Steel receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor." Oh boy. "Sari lets DJ Octavio into her shelter." So the alliance with Gali was broken, then? "Twilight stays awake all night." Accurate. "Sasha passes out from exhaustion." Also accurate. "Katniss, Kiva, and El Tigre discuss the games and what might happen in the morning." Don't care. "Jenny sets up camp for the night." Cool beans "Star tends to Kiva's wounds." Well, I can only imagine how that turns out. "El Tigre receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor." Is there a hatchet giveaway or something? "Nimona injures herself." Regeneration. "Ex-Aid defeats Gali in a fight, but spares her life." Most accurate I've seen so far. "Crow begs for Cynthia to kill him. She refuses, keeping Crow alive." Potential second new crack ship? "Sasha, William, Max Steel, Dan, and SCP-682 hunt for other tributes." Four out of five. Not bad. "DJ Octavio tries to spear fish with a trident." {insert cannibalism joke even though it isn't} "Katniss fishes." K. "Papyrus discovers a cave." K. "Sari diverts Twilight's attention and runs away." "Look over there, books!" "Chiro picks flowers." Okay "Jenny chases Lúcio." "Let's amp it up!" "Stop doing that!" Moving on...no one died. "Twilight questions her sanity." Maybe. "Gali lets Star into her shelter." Cool "Sari receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor." Someone wants Sari to have all the hatchets. "DJ Octavio tries to sing himself to sleep." Dubstep doesn't work as a lullaby "Dan quietly hums." No comment. "Crow and Sasha sleep in shifts." The group shifted. "El Tigre, Nimona, Chiro, SCP-682, and William sleep in shifts." It definitely shifted. "Lúcio climbs a tree to rest." But why "Jenny receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor." Inaccurate Counter: 14 "Papyrus tries to treat his infection." Inaccurate Counter: 15 "Cynthia receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor." At least they're stepping up their game. "Katniss convinces Max Steel to snuggle with her." I'd say crack ship if I actually cared about Katniss. "Kiva and Ex-Aid run into each other and decide to truce for the night." "You know, I know another Kiva..." Moving on... "Star overhears Jenny and SCP-682 talking in the distance." Well, she should be worried. "Cynthia tries to spear fish with a trident." But you have Pokémon "Lúcio, Twilight, Chiro, and Nimona raid Gali's camp while she is hunting." Nimona, yes. Plus three on the counter for the others. "Dan goes hunting." K. "Katniss receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor." Overkill much? "Crow, Sari, El Tigre, William, and Papyrus hunt for other tributes." Inaccurate Counter: 22 "Ex-Aid, Kiva, and DJ Octavio get into a fight. DJ Octavio triumphantly kills them both." I should use the Horribly Inaccurate Counter, but I don't want to take away from DJ Octavio somehow level grinding up fifty levels in badass. "Max Steel is pricked by thorns while picking berries." Inaccurate Counter: 23 "Sasha picks flowers." Okie dokie lokie then Moving on... "2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Ex-Aid District 3 Kiva District 2" Don't get me wrong; I like you both...but GO OCTAVIO! "Max Steel and Cynthia run into each other and decide to truce for the night." K "El Tigre is awoken by nightmares." K "SCP-682 is awoken by nightmares." Inaccurate Counter: 24 "Jenny looks at the night sky." K "Nimona dies of dysentery." Horribly Inaccurate Counter: 4 "Lúcio and Crow hold hands." Apparently this is also a crack ship generator. "Katniss, DJ Octavio, and Sasha sleep in shifts." K "Twilight begs for Papyrus to kill her. He refuses, keeping Twilight alive." That's not a crack ship. That's just Papyrus being Papyrus. "Star sets up camp for the night." K "Gali thinks about winning." K "Dan climbs a tree to rest." K "Chiro thinks about home." Must suck for him. "Sari sees a fire, but stays hidden." K. "William attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful." HOPE YOU GET STABBED IN Moving on... "Papyrus and Dan work together for the day." Honestly, this sounds hilarious. "El Tigre sets an explosive off, killing SCP-682, Twilight, and William." Well, that settles your internal good or evil debate. Also, +1 for the Horribly Inaccurate Counter. "Sari is unable to convince Lúcio to not kill her." Oh man... "Jenny receives clean water from an unknown sponsor." Someone has to be screwing with Jenny. "Crow receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor." But he already got a weapon "DJ Octavio and Gali work together for the day." "So, remember that alliance we had?" "Chiro travels to higher ground." Cool. "Cynthia hunts for other tributes." Inaccurate Counter: 26 "Star chases Max Steel." K "Sasha kills Katniss as she tries to run." Brutal, considering her killing method...but I don't care. "6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Nimona District 1 SCP-682 District 11 Twilight District 6 William District 6 Sari District 1 Katniss District 12" That's a lot of cannons. "Cynthia destroys Max Steel's supplies while he is asleep." Good thinking, actually. "Crow starts a fire." See? Grenade launcher. "Jenny tries to sing herself to sleep." Inaccurate Counter: 27 "El Tigre accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it." Irony. "Lúcio and DJ Octavio huddle for warmth." I really should've used a crack ship counter. "Gali passes out from exhaustion." K. "Sasha receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor." Good for her. "Papyrus fends Dan, Star, and Chiro away from his fire." "I KNOW MY SPAGHETTI IS GREAT, BUT I DIDN'T MAKE ENOUGH FOR ALL OF YOU! GO! COME BACK LATER!" Now then... "Star and Sasha split up to search for resources." K. "DJ Octavio is pricked by thorns while picking berries." K. "Gali sprains her ankle while running away from Papyrus." Inaccurate Counter: 28 "Crow explores the arena." Why didn't he earlier? "Chiro, Max Steel, Cynthia, and Dan raid Jenny's camp while she is hunting." Inaccurate Counter: 31 "Lúcio searches for a water source." Good plan. "Monkey mutts fill the arena." What "Gali survives." Okay "Jenny is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts." Horribly Inaccurate Counter: 6 "Lúcio survives." "Heal up!" "Dan dies from internal bleeding caused by a monkey mutt." ...Well, it's sad, but accurate. "Chiro injures Papyrus and leaves him for the monkey mutts." Chiro no "DJ Octavio is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts." Inaccurate Counter: 33 "Crow is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts." Inaccurate Counter: 34 "Star survives." Well, that's good. "Cynthia injures Sasha and leaves her for the monkey mutts." Again? "Max Steel survives." Cool "7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. El Tigre District 3 Jenny District 5 Dan District 7 Papyrus District 8 DJ Octavio District 10 Crow District 9 Sasha District 4" Well that's a lot of death "Star tries to sing herself to sleep." Tears "Max Steel stabs Cynthia with a tree branch." VENGEANCE FOR SASHA "Gali, Lúcio, and Chiro sleep in shifts." K. "The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families." Who left out the onions "Max Steel kills Chiro with a hatchet." VENGEANCE FOR PAPYRUS "Lúcio decides not to go to The Feast." Good call "Gali dies from an infection." ...Well, she can get sick... "Star cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- "Max Steel strangles Lúcio after engaging in a fist fight." Inaccurate Counter: 36 "5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Cynthia District 9 Chiro District 4 Gali District 8 Star District 10 Lúcio District 2" Dang "The winner is Max Steel from District 11!" GG Category:Blog posts